The present invention generally relates to packages for displaying products for sale and, more particularly, to a display package for containing cylindrical products, such as batteries, for display to consumers while preventing rotation of the products within the package.
A common practice for packaging and displaying small and lightweight retail items, such as cylindrical alkaline batteries, is to package the items in thermoformed blister packages and place the packages on shelves or hang the packages on hooks on various display racks. Conventional battery packages are generally composed of a display card which provides a generally stiff supportive backing, usually composed of cardboard, and a thermoformed polymeric blister that is bonded or otherwise attached to the display card. The display card provides support for displaying the merchandise for sale and usually contains print with suitable indicia, such as advertising, trademarks, and instructions.
With battery display packages, batteries of the same size are commonly made available to consumers for purchase in a package containing a predetermined number of batteries. The batteries are displayed and sold in blister-type packages which usually contain two, four, or eight batteries commonly packaged in each display package. In accordance with one battery packaging approach, the thermoformed blister generally comprises a piece of transparent polymeric material, e.g., plastic, heat sealed to the front side of the display card. According to another approach, a clam-type thermoformed polymeric blister generally having a shape to fit over and cover the batteries is supported on the cardboard display card. The clam-type polymeric blister typically has two pieces, each having a peripheral flange glued between the two layers of the cardboard of the display card. The blister isolates the product from the purchaser and prevents inadvertent damage to the product that can result from repeated handling prior to sale. Moreover, the blister allows for the orderly display of products for sale to purchasers.
In order to maximize marketability of the product, it is desirable to orient some products, such as cylindrical alkaline batteries, within the blister package so that the graphics printed on the product label are readily recognized and appear more attractive to consumers, especially when the products are packaged in clear (transparent) blister packages. In the past, some battery packaging techniques have employed a registration mark on each battery so that the batteries can be disposed in the blister package in a desired orientation so as to maximize display of the label print. However, once oriented in the blister package, the batteries should be retained in the desired orientation, and therefore rotation of batteries should be prevented.
One approach for packaging batteries in a blister package having a blister bonded to a backing card and preventing rotation of the batteries is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,989. The aforementioned patent discloses employing protrusions formed in the end walls of the blister pockets that engage the positive and negative terminals of the batteries to prevent rotation of the batteries within the package, and further allows for engagement of batteries which may have varying sizes. The aforementioned approach requires complex retention features formed in the end walls of the pockets which may complicate the blister manufacturing process. Additionally, the retention features may be susceptible to excessive deformation.
Accordingly, there is a need, heretofore unfulfilled, for a product display package for displaying cylindrical products for sale to consumers while preventing rotation of the products. It is particularly desirable to provide for a battery display blister package that houses cylindrical batteries while preventing rotation of the batteries so as to maximize display of the label print indicia to consumers.
The present invention provides for a product display package that houses generally cylindrical products and prevents rotation of the products within the package. To achieve this and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention as embodied and described herein, the present invention provides for a product display package comprising a container having a housing defining a compartment adapted to house one or more products. The container includes at least one pocket, and preferably has a plurality of substantially parallel pockets. Each pocket has first and second ends and side walls extending between the first and second ends with a length and a width configured to receive a generally cylindrical product. The first and second ends each include an inward protruding retaining member integrally formed in the pocket and configured to engage a surface on the product to bias the product toward the side walls. The retaining members are adapted to engage depressions in the ends of the product to hold the product in place and prevent rotation of the product. According to one aspect of the present invention, one or more depressions are formed in the container and are adapted to engage the cylindrical side walls of the product. According to another aspect of the present invention, the container includes a base, a top, and a hinge connecting the base and the top, wherein one or more depressions are formed in the base and adjacent to the hinge so as to counteract any outward bowing of the base when the top is closed onto the base.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.